Get It Right
by Cynner
Summary: Maybe this time, they could get it right. (Series of one shots) *I suck at summaries*


Light. That's all there was. Such a blinding light and a sense of calmness. Morgana had never felt like this since well, ever. All she knows is that it's been along time.

The weight she carried and the burden of taking over the thrown was finally gone. She never wanted to leave this place.

Was it heaven? A small part of her always wondered if she would end up there after she executed so many innocents during her first reign. The guilt was an overwhelming pain in her heart that she constantly pushed away. Finally she could be at peace.

Morgana walked closer into the light until a figure stood in her way. As she approached the figure, she couldn't help but smile.

"Father!" She cried. Morgana ran the rest of the way and embraced the man she still considered father.

As the pair pulled away, Morgana couldn't help but stare at him. She gently touched his beard and the rest of his face. He still looked the same as the last time she saw him.

"I was afraid you have forgotten about me my little fay." His voice still held that teasing tone she loved so much as a child. Tears ran freely down her face. "Never father, I could never forget you. Even when I discovered Uther was my father by blood, you never left my heart!"

Goloris smiled but it was small. Morgana blinked and wonder what was wrong. "Father?"

She recognized that smile. It was a smile that used to worry her as a child. "Oh my child but you did. You had forgotten everything I had taught you."

It was disappointment in his smile. Morgana shook her head and buried her face in his chest.

"I didn't mean to forget. Everything I thought was true, was a lie. Uther took you away from me twice!" She sobbed. "You died for him and he kept the secret of him being my real father. He made me forget your love!"

Goloris held her tighter and rocked them. "Oh Morgana, Uther loved you in his own way. It killed him when you pulled away from him. All he wanted was to protect you from the cold life of being alone. But he could not foresee the damage he would have caused by lying to you."

She looked up and her eyes harden. "He didn't love me. He loved to control me!" More tears continued to flow. "He killed and persecuted my kind! He hated magic, he hated that fact that I had magic!"

Goloris held her hands tightly. "I know the sins that Uther has committed, he is paying them. But you my love, you have a chance to be redeemed."

Morgana looked at him in confusion. Another chance? Was she not allowed to rest? As if reading her thoughts Goloris grinned. "It's not that Morgana, Someone higher than The Triple Goddess sees fit to give you another chance."

"Another chance for what?" she asked. Goloris softly laughed. "At love my dear."

Morgana was puzzled. She just wanted to rest and move on. "Father, I do not understand..."

"You had loved someone very special before your lust for the crown and for magic had gripped your soul. You could have found another way with this someone. But your heart was being pulled into another direction." Goloris explained.

"Father, I still do not underst-" Morgana began but Goloris interrupted. "You were not meant to be alone my dear. Neither was the other individual." "Your love was meant to be. Your destinies we're not meant to end in sadness and blood shed."

Morgana stared in shock when it dawned to what her father was saying. "I was meant to be with..."

Her father nodded. "You and Emrys were and always meant to be." Morgana shook her head and frowned. "No father, Emrys or Merlin, no. Him and I can never be."

Goloris smirked. "Oh yes my little one. You both are meant to be. And now you can be again, only this time is will be for a very long time, and no one will interfere."

Morgana was about to disagree when she felt heavy once again. "Father, what's happening?"

Goloris kissed her forehead. "It's time for you to wake up Morgana."

"Father please, don't leave me!" She gripped his hands tighter. "I will always be with you my little fay."

He gently pulled away from her grip. "He is waiting." Morgana watched as her father started to fade from her sight. "Don't fight it. Let him love you. Let yourself love him as well."

"Father please..." She whispered. With one last smile he laughed, "Let him love you my little fay..."

"Let him love you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana felt heavy and so tired. She ached everywhere. She slowly opened her eyes, only for her to shut them again by the brightness. She knew that she was alive. She could hear the sound of her heart beating in her ears but not only that, she could hear a bizarre sound that sounded like a bell, that had an ongoing rhythm.

Morgana swallowed but her mouth felt dry.

"Mrs. Emryson, can you hear me?"

Morgana could vaguely hear someone call out to her and touching her but she still couldn't shake the haziness in her mind.

"Mrs. Emryson, can you hear me?"

Just hearing the voices was irritating her. She just wanted to be left alone. Morgana started to feel herself drift off again, until a new voice joined in with the others.

"Anna, can you hear me love?"

"Baby, can you hear me?"

_It couldn't be...could it? **Merlin.**_

"M-Merlin?" she felt herself rasp. Her throat felt incredibly dry and sore. _This must be hell..._

"Oh God Morgana!" She felt her forehead being kissed. "Yes it's me love, I'm here."

Morgana knew she would have to face him sooner or later. '_Even though i should be dead' _She thought grimly.

She slowly opened her eyes and met his beautiful arctic eyes. _Beautiful?_

She blinked a few time and gingerly brought her hand to his face. She stroked his face, feeling his unshaven jaw and tracing his brow, then lips. _'It's really him!' _She watched as he closed his eyes and brought his own hand to hold hers. Tears leaked from his closed lids.

She remembered the love she had for him. She never really stopped loving him really, after he poisoned her she couldn't allow herself to ever think of him, let alone being in love with him. Her take over and her war for the crown couldn't stop her thinking about him, even when she felt him deliver the deadly blow that ultimately killed her.

_And now..._

She still loved him.

"God Anna, I thought I lost you!" he sobbed. He grabbed her into his arms and buried his head into her neck, inhaling in her scent.

Maybe this time, their love can prevail. Maybe this time, they could get it right.


End file.
